ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
G-Man
"The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference. Go to Dunky Donut and get me custard donut and coffee." - G-Man to Adrian Shephard at 5:30 on a Tuesday. "G-Man" is the nickname given to an entity originating from Agartha. He was one of the first beings to come into existence, and he is notable for only having one version of himself throughout the Multiverse. He is assumed to have autism. He was killed by R. Ahso Angre. Overview Creation The G-Man was not created, but has simply always existed. Friendship with Monty During his time in Agartha, he formed a "friendship" with Monty, if that's what it could be called. G-Man would usually bring up random topics to Monty, where the both of them would get into heated debates about whatever topic G-Man brings up. Why this happened is unknown, but it can be assumed that G-Man does not understand social queues, and got lucky that Monty is also an autistic sperg. Alcataz At some point, G-Man entered Alcataz and had his form changed slightly. He gained red eyes, as well as sharp teeth. However, his personality did not change, as he still remained the same as he was already mentally ill. Moint Pan G-Man broke into Moint Pan's house on March 4th, 2004, running into his bedroom, telling him "You have my permission to be die", and then leaving. He never interacted or spoke of Moint Pan prior or after this event. Intervention in Dimension 23 For unknown reasons, the G-Man assisted the Dimension 23 version of Adrian Shephard in forming the Destroyers, and defeating Ben Shapiro. Meeting with Dimension 2 Adrian After his work in Dimension 23, he began appearing to the Dimension 2 version of Adrian, telling him of events that are to proceed, warning him of a "great reset" that would doom him and his friends. Mr. Bungle G-Man met with Mr Bungle immediately after warning Adrian of Noble's plans. It is unknown what the two spoke of in the conversation, but Bungle claimed that it was extremely important, and that it would change the fate of the Multiverse. Death G-Man appeared to Shephard with the PlayStation 2 in his briefcase, wishing to free Grox and a redeemed Sab Yibab. For some reason, he required Shephard's help for this. However, before he could reach into the PlayStation 2 to free his friends, R. Ahso Angre, the leader of the gm_militia, appeared behind him, stabbing him in the throat. Angre then mocked Shephard for being weak, and teleported away. G-Man's final words were, of course, absolute nonsense towards Shephard. Spirit Form G-Man, while killed physically, still existed in a spirit form, similar to how Noble was at one point. He still had a bit of remaining CLABSOS energy within him that would have allowed him to return to the world of the living, but he instead decided to use his powers to merge Adrian Shephard and Dark Shephard into a being known as Grey Shephard. G-Man remained in existence, but was trapped in the afterlife for eternity thanks to his selfless act. Theories Goals It can be assumed through G-Mans few interactions in the Multiverse that he is genuinely trying to help the Destroyers, but may be working against Noble, as he has been warning Shephard not to trust him or his plans. What G-Man wants specifically, however, is completely unknown and vague. Thus, he could be considered the main antagonist to Noble's character arc, as he seems to be actively acting against Noble after the Destruction of Fortnitia. Adrian While he is trying to warn Adrian about Noble's plans, he also contacts him at random times for seemingly no reason, usually to ask for "Dunky Donuts", which may be a mistranslated name for popular fast-food franchise Dunkin' Donuts. He also informs Adrian that "these noons is cold". It is unknown who "these noons" are, but it could be him trying to tell Adrian that he is cold. Mouthy has theorized that G-Man might just be trying to have a conversation with Adrian, but he may be autistic and does not understand how to start a normal conversation, resorting to saying random phrases to gain Adrian's attention. Sab Yibab The eldritch Agarthan horror, Sab "In" Yibab claims responsibility for creating the G-Man, stating that he created the G-Man as an attempt to create a son of his own. This is, however, unconfirmed. The G-Man himself has refused to comment on the matter, but has stated that he knows Sab Yibab and has talked with him in the past. It is uncertain whether this confirms that Sab is actually G-Man's father, but it confirms that the two have had at least some prior interaction and relationship in the past. Quotes * "these noons is coldd, corporal Shephard" - G-Man to Shephard at 3:00 AM * "Here some Dunky Donuts because you're epic" - G-Man giving Monty some Dunkin' Donuts. * "You have my permission to be die" - G-Man after breaking into Moint Pan's house. * "Live from Black Messa." - G-Man, mispronouncing Black Mesa in a livestream. * "Will the" - G-Man, appearing to Shephard for a second for no reason and then disappearing * "." * "I haven't eaten at McDonalds for about a year now. It has been hard, but I think that not eating McNuggets every day has done wonders to my skin." - G-Man to the police officer searching his house after he broke into Moint Pan's house. * "Tim Horty's? Max Lambton, you are Max Cunt!" - G-Man to Max Lambton, who brought him Tim Hortons instead of Dunkin' Donuts. * "thanks" - G-Man after getting Dunkin' Donuts, with the box being taped over to say "Dunky Donut". * "Here's some Dunky Donut, because I'm dead." - his final words to Shephard, even though he didn't actually give him any "Dunky Donut", or anything at all. Gallery Thesenoons.PNG|"These noons is cold", G-Man appearing to Adrian at 3:00 AM as a joke Gmansoy.PNG|G-Man reacting to Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker's trailer Mointgmanbattle.PNG|G-Man attacking Moint Pan gmanfunny.jpg|G-Man i am happy gmanexplain.jpg|The G-Man explaining why Tag der Toten was a disappointing ending to the 11 year Aether story to a 4 year old Blackmessa.PNG|"Black Messa." gmanmenacing.PNG|G-Man real scary Permisiontobedie.PNG|"You have my Permision to be Die!" Small.PNG|Flying away Gman death.jpg|G-Man's death at the hands of R. Ahso Angre. 20191210190845 1.jpg|G-Man's corpse Trivia * These noons is coldd * His motivations are currently unknown, but he may possibly be an antagonist, as he has claimed in the past that everything he has done throughout the Multiverse has been working towards a single goal that will benefit him. * He is not friends with Moint Pan, as he once told him "You have my permission to be die." Category:Protagonists Category:Agarthan Category:The LIfe and Crimes of Saw Gerrera Presented by Boost Mobile